


he was never really one to remember

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Augusta Longbottom reflects on her son (sometimes the most important things are the ones left unsaid).





	he was never really one to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** A/N:  ** **It seems like all I've been writing recently is angst.** **But for once, I am not actually inspired by a song. Just a train of thought that I was chasing and put to words, I suppose. I've been experimenting with format lately, also, so this is kind of a test.  
**

 

  _he was never really one to remember_

 

She knows.

She knows and she’s known it since he was ten years old ormaybe even before that. She wants him to know that she knows and that it’s okay but she knows she can’t tell him anymore ( _she knows it’s too late_ ).

She can remember the day she realized it, too. She thinks maybe she knew it subconsciously before then, but that was the day that she really knew it. It was the first day he had forgotten about something more important than manners or chores; he had forgotten about her ( _it wasn’t the last time he would_ ).

She knows she can’t tell him that it’s okay ( _because maybe it’s not_ ) but she wants to sit down next to him in his hospital bed and say it anyway. Place her hand over his, smile reassuringly, and tell him.

She knows he was never really one to remember.

 

 

 

( _she doesn’t blame him for it_ )


End file.
